A major challenge in the development of advanced drug formulations involves the elaboration of delivering systems providing controlled release of bioactive materials such as drugs or biologics. In order to achieve controlled release, the bioactive materials can be embedded in a polymer matrix or in layered structure. In the latter, layer dissolution rate determines the release rate of the bioactive material. Despite significant research efforts, challenges continue to exist for controlled drug delivery.